Te necesito a mi lado
by Atenea.2395
Summary: Robin ha estado muy misterioso los últimos tres meses antes de ir a la misión de Tokio, cuando nuestros jóvenes titanes terminan su misión, Robin tiene la intención de confesar a su equipo uno de sus secretos... sin embargo surgirán los mal entendidos y habrán muchos conflictos antes de ir descubriendo la verdad... otra vez Slade?... RobxRav y algo de Arella x Batman
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: soy nueva, espero que la historia les guste, prometo actualizar pronto si me dejan reviews… amo a los jóvenes titanes y me declaro cien por ciento RXR… espero su apoyo

/-/./-/./-/./-/-/./

Era de noche nuestro jóvenes titanes se encontraban en la misión que los llevo a Tokio, pero esta batalla ya se había terminado, derrotaron al enemigo, todos estaban recuperándose, Robin fue el primero en reaccionar y veía como uno por uno de sus compañeros iba apareciendo, pero la respiración volvió a él cuando vio a Raven sana y salva; sin embargo alguien faltaba.

¡Haiii! – exclamó la alienígena quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Robin fue inmediatamente a su lado, lo cual molesto un poco a la hechicera. El líder trato de ayudarla.

¿te encuentras bien Starfire? – La ayudo a pararse.

Sí, no te preocupes – ella no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente, hace tiempo que se moría por besar los labios de su líder.

Robin de puso de pie y a su lado Starfire, que no dejaba de agarrar el brazo de su Robin.

Star… chicos necesito confesar algo… - mientras decía esto los chicos se acercaron – es acerca de la persona más especial para mi… hoy casi la pierdo y me sentí de la peor forma que pueden imaginar… nunca pensé sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien es por eso que… - Antes de que terminara de hablar, Starfire se abalanzó contra Robin y lo besó de una manera muy apasionada, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Robin no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, nunca hubiera pensado que Starfire fuera de esa manera, estaba estático mientras Star lo besaba.

¡Eso sí es un beso amigos! – dijo emocionado chico bestia, Cyborg y Raven no dijeron nada, estaban confundidos.

_**Rov. Robin**_

Cuando vi que explotaba el poste de luz, sabía que Raven estaba realmente enojada, y tenía todo el derecho de enojarse, fui un estúpido al dejarme besar por Starfire, cuando la verdad es que tengo una relación de 3 meses con Raven en secreto, aunque no tan secreto, pues Cyborg nos había descubierta hace unas semanas. Ahora él me estaba mirando con cara de asesino en serie, y veo como Raven desaparece en su aura negra. Fue entonces que me separé de Star…

Star lo siento pero yo no…

Ho querido Robin no tienes que decir nada más, es obvio que acepto ser tu novia. – me lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en qué momento sucedió todo esto.

Star creo que deberías escuchar a Robin primero - Cyborg estaba ayudándome.

¡Hey! Viejos por qué esas caras, hay que celebrar la unión de nuestros dos amigos… vamos Starfire deja respirar un poco al chico – escuchar a chico bestia me enfermaba.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba Chico Bestia y Starfire ya se habían ido, tendría que resolver este mal entendido lo más rápido posible, pero antes tengo que encontrar a Raven.

¿Puedes ubicarla Cy?

Se ha teletransportado a la Torre, Robin no te ofendas pero eres un ¡grandísimo idiota!

No te lo discuto, Cy hazme un favor me adelantare, quiero hablar con Raven porque al parecer Starfire no me deja hablar y con Chico Bestia a lado es imposible, así que me adelantaré dividiré la nave…

Esta bien viejo ve por mi hermanita, dile que te di unos cuantos golpes por idiota… yo me encargo de los niños. – me sentí aliviado, me despedía d Cyborg y fui hacia la nave.

_**Rov Raven.**_

No puedo creer que Robin se haya dejado besar, es obvio que Star se sentía atraída por él, pero no por eso él tenía que dejar que lo besara. ¡Hag! Me siento frustrada y las cosas de mi habitación no dejan de explotar o levitar, tengo que meditar o me saldré de control. Me puse en la posición de flor de loto y trate de concentrarme dejando a mi mente relajarse o cuando viera a Robin estoy segura de que lo mandaría a otra dimensión.

_**Narración normal.**_

Pasaron horas antes de que el chico maravilla llegara a la torre titán. Salió rápidamente de la nave mientras silenciosamente se acercó la habitación de su chica, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo por lo que empezó a sentir cierto temor.

_Vamos Robin tu puedes tienes que aclarar las cosas con ellas- mientras se decía esto mentalmente, _trato de ver mediante el vínculo como se encontraba su hechicera, un sentimiento de miedo lo invadió al sentir el miedo de ella. Robin se armó de valor y toco la puerta.

Raven… ábreme por favor… Raven… - volvió a tocar pero la hechicera no contestaba.

Robin al ver que ella no abría la puerta, puso el código y entro a la habitación. Cuando entro lo primero que vio es que todo estaba desordenado, las ventanas habían explotado, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna. Siguió caminando hasta la cama de Raven y ahí la vio al otro lado tirada en el suelo con el mismo aspecto que la dejo una vez el maldito de Slade, con los símbolos brillando en su cuerpo. El chico maravilla se acerco y la tomo en brazos.

¡Raven! ¡Reacciona! – trato de hacer que ella reaccionara, cuando vio que de un momento a otro los símbolos desaparecían y ella comenzaba a despertar, la levanto y la acomodo en la cama. – hey amor… vamos Rae despierta – le susurro mientras tomaba una de sus manos y acariciaba el rostro de su hechicera. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Robin… Slade es-estuvo aquí - dijo apenas mientras trataba de sentarse - ¡auch!

Tranquila, no te esfuerces… - _soy un imbécil debí haber estado contigo en ese momento. – _dime que más paso Raven… 


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresas

Hola, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, las críticas siempre las tomo como algo constructivo, pues al tomar esta iniciativa de subir un fic es con la intención de realmente mejorar mi redacción. Prometo mejorar así que espero que sigan esta historia… =D

* * *

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces… - _soy un imbécil debí haber estado contigo en ese momento. – _dime que más paso Raven…

- Mi padre… no está muerto… - susurro, mientras unas ganas inmensas de vomitar invadían su organismo.

Raven desesperada por ir al baño, cayó estrepitosamente de la cama, Robin trato de ayudarla, pero ella simplemente lo alejo y gateando llego al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar. Unos segundos después Robin se encontraba a su lado, él recogía su cabello para que no se lo ensuciara. Cuando todo termino, en silencio la ayudo a pararse. El aspecto de Raven era terrible, su uniforme totalmente hecho jirones, moretones por todos lados, y si no fuera por el apoyo del petirrojo, ni siquiera podría estar de pie. Raven con la ayuda de él trato de acercarse al lavatorio, Robin entendió lo que ella quería y la ayudo a lavarse la cara…

- ¿Mejor?... – se notaba la preocupación en su tono de voz. A lo que ella sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Vamos a mi habitación, la tuya está hecha un desastre y no podrás descansar… hace mucho frío y tus ventanas ya no existen.

Raven volvió a responder sólo con un gesto, mientras él al ver lo cansada que se encontraba su hechicera la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación. Una vez ahí la deposito en su cama y la cubrió para que ella descansara, aunque la verdad moría por hacerle un millón de preguntas, la necesidad de saber que había pasado con ella lo estaba volviendo loco; sin embrago sabía muy bien que no era el momento. Raven por otro lado, ni bien fue depositada en la cama se sumió en un profundo sueño por el agotamiento que sentía todo su cuerpo y mente.

* * *

Horas más tarde Cyborg se encontraba de regreso en la torre titan, y lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a su habitación, pero una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta, medito un poco y decidió ir primero a conversar con el petirrojo. Una vez ahí vasto que diera un solo golpe para que Robin le abriera la puerta.

- Cyborg pasa. – el tono del petirrojo era frío, que para Cy se volvió algo sospechoso.

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Robin, Cy quedó en shock al ver a su hermanita en la cama de su líder, si bien es cierto que ellos eran pareja, pero nunca pensó que hubieran…

- Antes de que mal interpretes las cosas, déjame aclararte que Raven está en mi habitación porque la suya está totalmente destrozada, al parecer Slade está de regreso.

- ¿Qué?... viejo ¿Qué paso con ella?

- No lo sé, cuando llegué la encontré inconsciente en su habitación… despertó por unos minutos pero está realmente mal. – cuando decía esto Cy observó como el chico lleno de ira apretaba sus manos en puños.

- Necesito que me ayudes con su habitación… - no dejaba de mirar a Raven.

- Claro que sí, si quieres empiezo ahora mismo.

- Te lo encargo. ¿Y los demás?

- Ho! cierto… antes de venir a la torre, fuimos por algo de comer y nos encontramos con los Titanes del Este, Cb y St se quedaron con ellos al parecer se fueron a celebrar la relación de ustedes dos, yo vine porque me ofrecí para llevarlos a la "fiesta", Robin tienes que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes…

- Lo sé Cyborg, cuando lleguen hablare con Starfire, sino te importa Raven está despertando y necesito hablar con ella a solas.

- Entiendo... – puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero – te avisaré cuando ellos estén aquí. – y sin decir más se fue.

Raven comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio frente a ella fue a su petirrojo y no era necesario utilizar la empatía para darse cuenta que él estaba más que preocupado por ella, y tampoco era necesario ver sus ojos, lo conocía tan bien que por la forma en que el apretaba la mandíbula deducía que mil preguntas estaban por venir pero estaba indeciso.

- Dispara ya, no me gusta la cara que tienes.

- Estoy preocupado por ti.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Qué paso Rae? - se sentó a lado de ella y acaricio su rostro, ella por su parte se sonrojo; pero a pesar de ello el solo recordar lo que había pasado hacia que se olvidara de todo.

- Raven necesito todos los detalles. – lo dijo en un tono más serio.

- Slade está intentado ayudar de nuevo a mi padre, no sé el por qué.

Raven dio un largo suspiro, sabía que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo con lujo de detalles como había dicho él. Por eso se sentó para sentirse más cómoda y empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**_Rav. Pov_**.

Estaba tratando de meditar en mi habitación, cuando sentí la presencia de algo maligno muy cerca. Tenía mis poderes fuera de control, la ira se estaba apoderando de mí, fue entonces que Trigón aprovecho mi debilidad para apoderarse de mi mente.

Toda mi habitación estaba en llamas y se convirtió en lo que sería el encierro de Trigon, cuando él apareció mi cuerpo inmediatamente estuvo lleno de los símbolos de Trigón, sentía que me estaba ahogando, no podía ni moverme.

- ¿Te creíste astuta cuando pensaste que me habías derrotado hija mía?... No puedes cambiar las cosas siempre tendrás sangre corrupta.

No creía que eso fuera real, obviamente su imagen solo estaba en mi mente, pero pude sentir sus manos asquerosas tocando mi cuerpo.

- Tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho hija mía, lástima que el pecado que te toco es el orgullo y no la lujuria; sin embargo eso cambiara muy pronto. – sentía repulsión hacia ese demonio, pero por lo que dijo quede totalmente confundida, se suponía que la profecía había acabado.

- Ya no te sirvo como portal, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Eso no es cierto hija, tú aún me sirves mientras sangre corrupta corra por tus venas, pensé en tus hermanos, pero la verdad es que tengo sed de venganza. Con una de sus manos presionó mi cuello, pensé que quería ahogarme pero al ver el terror en mis ojos simplemente rió escandalosamente. – Slade encárgate de ella…

Cuando dijo aquello, toda la ilusión que había creado desapareció dejándome sola en mi habitación o eso creía. Fue entonces que las ventanas explotaron y vi a Slade entrar…

- Otra vez solos princesa. – era obvio que mi padre hizo algo para manipularlo de nuevo.

- Creí que me dejarías en paz, obtuviste lo que querías.

- Eso no es cierto, pero mis planes no te incumben preciosa… - su mirada en mí, me hacía recordar a la de Trigón, pues me encontraba casi semi desnuda… - bueno suficiente de charlas es hora de irnos.

Sin más empezó a atacarme, era más fuerte que antes, y yo solo esquivaba los golpes por suerte, me era difícil concentrarme para contra atacarlo, fue entonces que escuche otra vez la voz de Trigón dándole órdenes a Slade.

- Deja de jugar Slade y tráela ahora mismo.

- Si mi amo.

Fue en ese momento que vi mi salvación, utilicé mi último recurso, concentre todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas y absorbí las emociones de Salde dejándolo por unos breves minutos paralizado, luego conjuré el hechizo de "_Hibris". L_o que hice fue infundir en Slade el pecado capital del orgullo o soberbia, para que se revelara a mi padre. Pero como utilice demasiada energía las cosas salieron volando o explotando. Y en los últimos minutos de lucidez que me quedaban puede ver como Slade tenía una lucha interna estaba enfrentándose a mi padre.

- Tonto humano como te atreves a desobedecerme.

- Piensa bien tus palabras Trigón, te aseguro que no te conviene tenerme de enemigo. – en ese momento Slade fue consumido por llamas azules y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

_**Narración normal.**_

Después de que Raven terminara de contarle todo lo sucedido a Robin, éste lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, para darle a entender que él siempre la protegería y fue así como se sintió ella.

- ¿Por qué los vómitos? – esta vez la miraba directamente a los ojos

- ¿Es enserio? ¿Te cuento todo y esa es tu primera pregunta detective? – respondió ella con cierto fastidio y sarcasmo.

- Si, ahora contesta.

- Es un efecto secundario, siempre me pasa eso cuando utilizó el Hibris. – él la mira con cara de me puede decir qué es eso – significa orgullo o soberbia.

- Entiendo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cuáles son los planes de tu padre. No puedo creer que él te utilice de esta manera. – era evidente el enojo y la rabia en sus palabras.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, Robin no sabía exactamente que decirle, es por eso que a veces se consideraba una persona fría y Raven lo comprendía…

- Raven yo lo siento… yo debí… yo…

- Shhh… sé cómo te sientes, no tienes que decir nada… - ella acaricio el cabello de su chico maravilla que ahora llegaba casi hasta los hombros, la verdad es que su chico había tenido un gran cambio, ahora tenía incluso más músculos y estaba más alto… - deberías cortarte el cabello, no se ve bien con tu traje de arco iris. - trataba de distraerlo.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que quedaría bien con mi nuevo traje y nombre. - sonrió

- Entonces desde ahora debería decirte ¿ Nightwing?

- Exacto… el traje llego ayer, muero por enseñártelo amor. – diciendo esto le dio un beso en los labios a su hechicera.

- Sabes que no me siento muy cómoda cuando me dices amor.

- Lo sé, pero eso es por tratar de distraerme de todo el asunto.

- Touché – Robin volvió a sonreír, el que Raven haya confiado en él era asombroso, temía por qué ella le ocultara algo, pero desde que habían comenzado su relación los dos habían hecho la promesa de no ocultarse nada y ni que decir de cómo sufría para que ella sea más cálida con él y al parecer ella le ganó. – ve a ponerte el traje, yo iré por uno a mi habitación, no quiero que los demás empiecen a preguntar.

- Tienes toda la razón ve.

- Y ni creas que me he olvidado que tienes algo que aclarar ¿no?. – esta vez Raven sonaba amenazante y los celos evidente.

- Te veo en unos minutos, amor. – le dio otro beso casto a su chica y con una sonrisa se fue hacia su armario, saco una caja y luego fue al baño.

La hechicera bufó, salió de la cama y justo cuando la puerta se abría para salir de ahí, se encontró con Starfire…

- ¿Amiga Raven que haces así en la habitación de mi novio?

* * *

Bueno ahí lo dejo, la verdad me costó un poco seguirla, espero más de sus recomendaciones… por otro lado Bjlauri gracias por tu crítica y enserio no me molesto para nada =D… te lo agradezco, adoro tu imagen de Lelouch amo ese personaje! Y amo tus fics de RobxRav.

Paras las otras chicas que me dejaron sus reviews las adoooro, gracias por seguir la historia… prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido… cuideeense!


	3. Cap 3: Exhiles

La hechicera bufó ante el comentario de su pareja, salió de la cama y justo cuando la puerta se abría para salir de ahí, se encontró con Starfire…

- ¿Amiga Raven que haces así en la habitación de mi novio?

- Yo…

Raven estaba a punto de contestar y decirle de una vez por todas la verdad, pero en ese instante la alarma comenzó a sonar, problemas, los héroes nunca pueden descansar se dijo Raven.

- Después te explico que paso Starfire. – lo dijo con un tono de voz seria.

- Si amiga Raven. – la alienígena fue volando al living mientras Raven se teletransportaba a su habitación para cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos todos los titanes se encontraron en el living para saber a donde tenían que ir. Al parecer había problemas en el museo principal de la ciudad. Pero antes de que salieran todos se habían quedado observando el traje nuevo de Robin.

- Viejo que cambio, yo también quiero uno así – dijo Cb mientras sus ojos tenía forma de asterisco.

- Bestita no creo que un uniforme así valla con tu personalidad.

- Te ves muy bien amigo… perdón novio Robin – Starfire se sonrojo un poco, a lo que Robin solo atino a ver como Raven se tapaba con la capucha para que no vean el rojo de sus mejillas provocado por los celos; sin embargo Robin podía sentir muy bien por lo que estaba pasando la hechicera y se sintió culpable.

- Gracias Starfire, luego de vencer al enemigo necesito aclarar las cosas con ustedes, por otro lado ya no me digan Robin… ahora soy Nightwing.

- Huuuu y también tienes nuevo nombre. – Cb estaba impresionado, en realidad todos estaban un poco impresionados con el cambio de Robin.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación todos tomaron rumbo al museo. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba solitario, no había policías ni personas corriendo y gritando. Dudosos entraron en aquel lugar, alumbrados por Cyborg, hasta que llegaron al centro del museo y todos las luces se prendieron, dejando ver a Slade y Red x frente a ellos.

- Por qué no me sorprende verlos juntos, ¿cuáles son tus planes Slade? – dijo Nightwiming.

- Lindo traje, pequeño aprendiz; sin embargo aún no aprendes, ¿crees que te contaría cuáles son los planes? … No es tiempo de platicar, Robin. – Slade se puso en posición de ataque, igual que los titanes.

- ¡Titanes al ataque! – grito Nightwing como siempre y la pelea comenzó.

Red X era lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil como para pelear contra Cybrog, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Raven a la vez, puesto que tan solo bastaron unos minutos para que dejara fuera de combate a Chico Bestia y medio atolondrada a Starfire. Mientras tanto el chico del antifaz se encargaba de Slade, o eso cría, ya que, Slade no hacía más que esquivar cada golpe que daba el líder de los titanes.

- Veo que no has mejorada en nada Robin. - lo dijo en un tono burlón.

- Ya no soy Robin, ahora soy Nightwing - ataco de nuevo y Slade lo esquivó, pero esta vez respondió con una patada que fue a parar directamente al rostro del chico oscuro, haciéndolo retroceder.

- Pensé en que este reencuentro sería más emocionante aprendiz, pero la verdad es que me has decepcionado. – y volvió al ataque.

Por otro lado Cyborg disparaba su cañón una y otra vez a X, pero este como siempre lo esquivaba con facilidad, Raven aprovecho que X estab algo distraído y con sus poderes rodeo de energía negra a X, pero este rápidamente saco una de sus x y la tiro en dirección a la hechicera, la cual cayó al suelo envuelta en un sustancia pegajosa que no la dejaba moverse.

- ¡Raven! – gritó Cyborg, al ver a la hechicera en el suelo.

Red x tenía la intención de acercarse a la hechicera, pero Strfire y chico Bestia se lo impidieron en ese momento, atacándolo en equipo junto a Cyborg. Los chicos eran mucho más hábiles que antes y no se dejarían derrotar tan fácilmente. Mientras Slade peleaba o más bien estaba cansando al renovado Robin, se percató de que X necesitaba un poco de apoyo, fue entonces que susurro algo y demonios aparecieron alrededor de los eran grandes y fornidos, se podría decir que tenían casi la silueta de un humano, su piel era como de un color rojizo, parecía carne quemada y ni qué decir del olor que se desprendía de ellos, tenían garras, dos cuernos en la cabeza, colmillos que se veían a lo lejos y para terminar una cola como la de un reptil pero rodeada de espinas. Raven los conocía muy bien eran _**Exhiles,**_ criaturas del Tártaro que obedecían a Trigón.

- Yo puedo con ellos - dijo algo irritado X, pero Slade lo ignoró.

- ¿Viejo que son esas cosas? – pregunto un asustado Chico bestia que se escondía a tras de Cyborg.

- Parecen warsdrtghsmalglos. – dijo anonadada Starfire.

- No sé qué sean esas criaturas, pero algo me dice que tienen hambre. – Cyborg apunto a uno de ellos con su cañón.

Las criaturas tomaron la postura como la de un felino a punto de atacar, cuando Raven grito desesperadamente, todos voltearon a verla, parecía un deja vú, Raven con esas marcas rojas y el cabello largo, retorciéndose en el piso. Los cuatro titanes quisieron ir con ella, pero ante el primer movimiento las criaturas atacaron aventando de sus colas espinas venenosas.

- ¡Noo! Eviten a como de lugar las espinas… serán un blanco más fácil si vuelan, su de… debilidad… es… - el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo no la dejaba hablar. – su cola...

Los chicos entendieron y siendo cuidadosos trataron de contra atacar mientras Red X se sentaba en un extremo para observar como los titanes eran atacados. Nightwing en el momento que vio a Raven gritar y sentir mediante el vínculo su dolor, se concentró y atinó unos buenos golpes a Slade a quien había agarrado de improviso, tenía que derrotar a Slade o todos terminarían acabados. Siguieron así por unos minutos, cuando Nightwing logró congelar por unos segundos con uno de sus discos a su oponente. Slade harto de esa situación derritió el hielo, soltó una carcajada y después todo fue rá vio en un par de segundos como sus compañeros caían uno a uno en las garras de esos demonios todos inconscientes, quiso ir a defenderlos; sin embargo Slade aprovecho la situación y lo noqueo justo en el preciso momento en que veía a x llevar en sus brazos a su hechicera, después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Cyborg fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, las paredes, el techo le eran familiares, sabía dónde estaba, en el hospital que había credo la Liga de la Justicia en cada ciudad donde habrían héroes trabajando, los doctores estaban capacitados para tratar incluso a los que no eran de la Tierra, además de que podían mantener tu identidad secreta a salvo. Sus ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la luz cuando escucho un suspiro, volteo a ver quién era y encontró a una preocupada Abeja que tenía los ojos algo hinchados, era obvio que había llorado.

- ¡Pensé que te había perdido, tonto! – lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Lo siento, no quise preocuparte – depósito un tierno beso en la cabeza de su chica- ahora necesito saber que paso con los demás – trato de sonar clamado aunque se notaba cierto nerviosismo en el tono de su voz.

- Chico bestia y Starfire están muy mal heridos, ahora mismo están siendo atendidos. De Raven y Robin no sabemos nada, no estaban ahí cuando nosotros llegamos… y esas bestias… - la voz le temblaba era evidente el terror que había sentido al ver a los Exhiles.

- ¡Demonios! Creo que todo esto tiene que ver de nuevo con Trigón… tenemos que buscarlos… - iba a bajarse de la cama pero Abeja lo callo con un beso y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

- Lo siento, pero tú tienes que recuperarte primero, deja esto en nuestras manos, te prometo que los encontraremos. – Abeja acaricio el rostro de Cyborg para hacerle entender que diga lo que diga nada iba a cambiar y él solo atino a suspirar.

- Vale lo he captado, cuídate por favor… - ahora él tomo la mano de Abeja. – y antes de que te vayas dime como nos encontraron.

- Pues estábamos a punto de regresar a nuestra torre cuando Chico bestia nos mandó un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos, lo raro es que cuando llegamos vimos a Batman y Jhon peleando con esos demonios, ellos nos indicaron que hacer y nos dieron la orden de traerlos aquí.

- ¿Entonces ellos se quedaron?

- Si pero creo que incluso antes de que llegaran ellos, Robin y Raven ya habían desaparecido.

Cyborg no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, pero debía ser algo muy peligroso como para que la Liga de la Justicia estuviera relacionada. Por otro lado, dos de sus compañeros estaban desaparecidos, se negó mentalmente a imaginarse cosas que posiblemente les estaría pasando a sus amigos, ya que la imaginación muchas veces es traicionera. Ahora solo tenía que recuperarse rápido y ayudar a encontrar a sus compañeros.

- Me tengo que ir, por favor no seas testarudo y quédate aquí hasta que mejores. – Abeja parecía una mamá amenazando a su hijo, Cy solo asintió con la - cabeza y correspondió al beso de despedida que le daba la morena.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una iglesia abandonada, donde en lugar de santos habían imágenes macabras del tártaro, de cómo los humanos eran torturados por horribles bestias, ese lugar estaba siendo habitada por la logia de Trigón, que no eran más que simples humanos que practicaban magia negra, hombres prácticamente sin alma que daban todo por aquel demonio. Slade y X habían llegado, entraron por la puerta principal de la iglesia, caminaron rápido hacia una representación de un Cristo crucificado puesto de cabeza. Cuando estuvieron al frente de la estatua tocaron la corona de espinas y un pasaje secreto se abrió. Una vez dentro todo era como un laberinto, con las dos aves inconscientes caminaron por uno de los pasillos donde habían muchas puertas, entraron a la última y los dejaron en una jaula enorme que contenía un hechizo para que los poderes de Raven no funcionaran. Luego estos dos aliados fueron a reunirse con la logia.

- Bienvenidos mis queridos hijos. – Trigón habitaba el cuerpo del jefe de la logia, mas no se veía el rostro pues traía encima un hábito con capucha. Este estaba al frente de un grupo de seguidores con el mismo traje sentados alrededor de él con velas.

- Hemos cumplido con tus órdenes – respondió de mala gana Slade.

- Lo sé, ahora podré comenzar con mi venganza. – rió de una forma macabra.

- ¿Ahora nos darás lo que prometiste? - habló un irritable X.

- Paciencia humano o podrías desaparecer en este momento. - el aludido no respondió pero mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel hombre, el cuál levanto la cabeza al sentir la mirada penetrante de X. - ¿Algún problema terrano? - la mirada de ese hombre era más que intimidante.

- No mi señor...- las palabras salieron con desgano.

- Mis verdaderos hijos llegaran pronto a su mundo mis fieles subditus, espero que les den la bienvenida. - el humano que estaba siendo utilizado no podría soportar por más tiempo la presencia de Trigón en su cuerpo. Aquel hombre resulto quebrándose las manos, la capucha se fue hacia atrás y todos vieron cómo iba siendo consumido por llamas azules mientras le salía sangre por los ojos, nariz, boca y por último su cuerpo iba deformándose hasta no quedar nada, pero esto no inmuto a ninguno de sus seguidores; pero si inquieto mucho a Slade y X.

* * *

Me desaparecí unas semanas... las vacaiones me han afectado un poco jejje... aquí esta el tercer capi espero que les guste... y el detalle del hombre consumido por llamas azules la verdad se me vino de Ae no exorcist uno de mis taaantoS animes favoritos =D.

Chicas saludos cuídense si dejan muchos reviews por faaavor y prometo subir más seguido los capis... su mensajes me motivan :3 y son bienvenidas sus ideas para esta historia =D


End file.
